The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a start system and method therefor.
Gas turbine engines are typically started through the high spool with an air turbine starter or electric starter/generator which drives a towershaft through a gearbox. In flight, accessories and the generator are driven from this high-spool-mounted gearbox. In such an arrangement, horsepower is extracted from the high spool, which may debit high compressor stability. Thus, one challenge in start systems for gas turbine engines concerns the design of an operable system, within the available space in the gas turbine engine, to improve compressor stability.